<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Six by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753452">Deep Six</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Get in,’ he grunts. Joey snorts, flicking his hair, and keeps walking.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘That the best line you got, Ted Bundy?’ he asks, continuing to stroll as the car rolls beside him. </i>
</p><p><i>‘C’mon,’ Shawn rumbles and Joey huffs a breath but then slows and stops. Because, like, he’s not </i>that<i> mad. And apparently attempting to rile Shawn and getting absolutely no response is Joey’s current drug of choice. </i></p><p>Joey’s walking home after his late shift when he notices a not-so-mysterious car is following him. </p><p>Set late 1995.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Crahan/Joey Jordison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey pulls his headphones off, cursing. The battery on his walkman was fuckin’ dead. <i>Again</i>. Now all Joey had to entertain him on his dawn walk back home were his thoughts and the relentless rhythm that's always in the back of his head. Joey sometimes wonders if his heartbeat is in 4/4. </p><p>The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon, all hazy through the mist, and it’s pretty as shit and Joey can’t help but feel enlivened by it. Like he’s a fucking house plant.</p><p>He clicks his fingers absently as he walks, trying to get some warmth into his hands. His neck’s cricked from lolling in the chair behind the counter all night. And he’s kind of pissed actually. Shawn hadn’t shown all night and Joey <i>knows</i> he hadn’t been playing a gig. So. Obviously he’d just fucking bailed. Leaving Joey to go out of his skull with boredom, while he slurped down gatorade and scribbled tab on the back of duplicate receipts. </p><p>He can hear the gravel skittering on the road behind him, and he hops up on the grass at the side of the road to let the car pass. But it doesn’t. In fact, it continues creeping at a steady pace behind him until Joey stops and turns around to flip them off. He’s not the mood. </p><p>It’s Shawn. Of course it fucking is. Rolling down the window as he draws level with Joey, watching him from the shadowed interior of his car. He looks more tired than Joey feels; bruise purple smudges beneath his sharp eyes. </p><p>‘Get in,’ he grunts. Joey snorts, flicking his hair, and keeps walking.    </p><p>‘That the best line you got, Ted Bundy?’ he asks, continuing to stroll as the car rolls beside him. </p><p>‘C’mon,’ Shawn rumbles and Joey huffs a breath but then slows and stops. Because, like, he’s not <i>that</i> mad. And apparently attempting to rile Shawn and getting absolutely no response is Joey’s current drug of choice. </p><p>Shawn stops the car. Joey opens the door and gets in. Because of course he does. Because — along with churning out an entire album's worth of scrappy songs — Joey’s mind had spent all night skipping back to the way Shawn’s rough hands felt on him. He looks straight ahead through the windscreen, not glancing at Shawn, hoping he can't actually read minds with his piercing eyes. Both windows are rolled down all the way, but it’s okay because the heat is blasting so fiercely Joey can feel it crisping the top layer on his skin. </p><p>Shawn reaches over, giving him the cigarette from his mouth to pacify him and lets him mess with the radio dial as he turns the car in a tight curve, heading back the way Joey had come from. Joey takes a drag, arm hanging out the window feeling the cold air lace through his fingers. </p><p>He doesn’t ask Shawn where they’re going. He’ll know a spot. Somewhere <i>quiet</i>. Somewhere you could dump a body or perform any other illicit activity you had in mind. And that’s more than fine by him; Joey’s not looking to get a reputation for sucking dick in Des Moines either. </p><p>‘So what the fuck happened to you?’ Joey says as he exhales, smoke streaming from his mouth as the car picks up speed. </p><p>‘Had things to do,’ Shawn says in his usual tone that invites no discussion. </p><p>‘Must be nice,’ Joey says, taking another huffy drag. He’s pleased to hear Shawn sigh heavily. And even more pleased when he feels a warm hand smoothing back his hair, rough knuckles on his cheek.  </p><p>‘C’mon,’ he says again, dropping his hand. Knowing Shawn, it’s the most Joey’s going to get so he softens his posture and relaxes back into the seat. He flicks the butt of the cigarette out the window and let’s his head roll onto his shoulder, digging his teeth into his lower lip. He eyes Shawn’s profile. </p><p>‘Hey man,’ he says, ‘thanks for picking me up.’ Shawn snorts at him, glancing at him before returning his eyes to the road. </p><p>‘Light me a cigarette,’ he says after a moment. Joey snags the packet from the dash, sticking the filter in his mouth to light. Shawn lowers his mouth to accept as Joey hands it to him. Joey feels the briefest brush of his lips against the pad of his thumb. He takes his hand back quickly, curling his fingers in his lap. Shawn takes a drag, blowing the smoke out the window. Joey watches his smoky exhale spiral and they lapse into silence, the radio wailing against the rush of icy air from the open windows.</p><p>Deciding they’re far enough out of town, Shawn indicates and pulls off the muddy road. There’s a pull-in, shaded by trees. Joey can already feel heat starting to seep into the day as the sun inches higher. The heat is seeping into Joey as well. It’s been forever since they’ve been alone like this and he’s tense with excitement. It’s not often Shawn picks him up from work, and it’s not often he drives them straight out of town— like he can’t wait for him.  </p><p>Shawn turns off the engine. The radio’s dead. They sit in silence. Joey waits; knowing from experience the whole thing is going to go much easier if he let’s Shawn make the first move. After a moment Shawn puts a hot palm on his thigh and leans over the centre of the car, hand coming up to brush his hair back and presses a whiskery kiss on Joey’s cheek. </p><p>Joey turns into him lifting his chin as Shawn licks into his mouth, tongue hot and stroking against Joey’s. Shawn cups his jaw, thick thumb rubbing along it. Joey hums, hands on Shawn’s chest. Shawn pulls back a little, moving his thumb to stroke over Joey's lower lip. </p><p>‘—let’s get in the back,’ he says, gesturing with his chin as he lets Joey go. Joey gets out and Shawn comes around the car, giving him a slow kiss, before opening the back door for him. Joey climbs in, kicking his sneakers off. He squirms back onto his elbows as Shawn gets in behind him, taking a hold of Joey’s thigh, not bothering to close the door. It hardly matters— they’re out here alone.  </p><p>Shawn bends to push up the hoodie he’s wearing showing a thin strip of Joey’s pale stomach. Joey bits his lip, eyes on Shawn’s hands as they move to unbuckle his belt. Shawn pauses, eyes flicking up to Joey’s face, fingers on his fly. Joey can feel the warmth of them through the denim. </p><p>‘Don’t stop,’ Joey says, as breathily as he can manage. Shawn likes that. Joey can tell from the way his mouth pulls up at the corner. He cups Joey’s hips, thumbs hooking under the fabric, pulling down his underwear and jeans down in one. Joey shifts self-consciously as Shawn brushes the short hair at the base of his cock before fitting his hand around it.</p><p>Eyelashes flickering, he exhales at the sensation of Shawn’s chapped palm starting to stroke him. Shawn’s quiet, watching, his other hand coming up to touch Joey’s stomach under his clothes. His thumb rubs over the thin strip of hair below his navel. Joey watches him back, feeling heat pool in his hips as his cock gets thick and heavy in Shawn’s hand. </p><p>As Joey continues watching him Shawn wets his lips, glancing at him again before he lowers his head. Joey can feel his breath catch, heart pounding hard in his chest as he feels Shawn’s lips brush his bare thigh. Then Shawn’s taking his cock into his mouth and every thought that isn’t <i>sweet fuck</i> spins straight out of Joey’s head. </p><p>Joey arches his back, head thunking back against the seat cushion as Shawn licks him. He whines, hands scrabbling on Shawn’s shoulders. He feels more than hears Shawn making a soothing noise, muffled by the cock in his mouth. He squeezes Joey’s thigh, his hot hand still clamped firmly around it. Joey whines, hitching his hips a little. It’s too much. Joey’s overstimulated and almost delirious already from the feeling of his cock sliding in Shawn’s mouth. </p><p>He moans, hands over his face. His skin is burning; hot to the touch. He can feel sweat prickling across his scalp; at the folds of his hips; between the v of his buttocks. </p><p>He bites the back of his wrist, feeling Shawn’s tongue lapping at the head of the head of cock. Even with his jaw clenched, he still lets out a muffled moan and hears Shawn chuckle. </p><p>‘Let me see you,’ he says, voice a low rumble. Joey feels himself flush but pushes himself up on his elbows so Shawn can see Joey’s face from his position between his thighs. Shawn doesn’t take his eyes off Joey’s as he swallows his cock down again. Joey feels heat spilling into his stomach, rolling down his thighs, splashing up his spine as Shawn sucks him. Joey gasps, panting. He feels his gut twisting into a final knot as the orgasm sparks and catches, blazing under his skin. He mumbles trying to pull out but Shawn’s hands are still tight on his thighs so when he comes, with a sobbing gasp, it’s deep in Shawn’s throat. </p><p>Joey feels his spine arching as the orgasm makes his gut clench tight, white eating away his vision as he writhes trapped against the seat by Shawn’s relentless mouth. Joey gasps and shudders, oversensitive. Shawn moves back from him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Joey takes a shaking breath, laying on his back still panting. Then he pushes himself up, yanking his jeans up around his hips.</p><p>Shawn’s standing just outside the car, chest caught in the fold of the door. All Joey has to do to get at the fly of his jeans is wriggle forward in the seat. Blinking the shadow off his retinas, Joey straightens. He still feels dopey as fuck from the orgasm but sticking Shawn’s dick in his mouth isn’t going to take much brain power. He hopes.    </p><p>‘Do you want me to—’ he starts but Shawn nods before he can finish the sentence, putting a warm hand on the back of Joey’s head to pull him in. Joey pops the button and pulls down the zipper, tugging a little to get Shawn to move closer. He does and Joey slips a hand into his jeans, feeling his cock through his underwear. He’s shocked, for some reason, to find it hard. So hard he can practically feel it throbbing through the fabric as he traces the shaft.</p><p>‘Oh <i>baby</i>,’ he murmurs in his best pornstar purr, ‘—is all that for me?’ </p><p>‘Joe,’ Shawn grunts and Joey glances up and notices how taut his expression is. Joey smiles at him, licking his lips hungrily as he gets his cock out.</p><p>‘<i>Fuck</i>, Joe c’mon,’ he grunts again as Joey wets his lips, letting his tongue flick out to tease the head. Joey snorts softly and takes it into his mouth. He half expects Shawn to shove it down his throat but he hardly moves at all. Allowing Joey to do the work, hands warm and heavy cupping the back of Joey’s head, fingers knotted through his long dyed hair. </p><p>Shawn lets out a low groan and Joey feels a tingling thrill. He sucks harder, working his mouth, trying to take as much of his cock as he can without retching. He holds the base of Shawn’s cock, rubbing, his hand sticky with his own saliva. Joey glances up to his face; he’s got his eyes closed and there’s a dark flush across his cheeks. Joey feels a tingling aftershock through his limbs at the sight. </p><p>The hand on his head tightens and that’s all the warning Joey gets. Shawn goes still and Joey feels his come fills his mouth. He swallows it down — he’s used to it and, like, he’s drunk worse. When Shawn exhales and pulls out Joey sits up, come and saliva stringing from his lips.   </p><p>‘<i>Jesus</i>—’ Shawn mutters, lifting a hand jerkily to smudge Joey’s mouth using his thumb to wipe away the remnants of his come. When Shawn’s done fussing, Joey groans deeply and flops out of his back to stretch. It’s not a bad start to the day. He yawns, wiggling his feet. He’s sort of cold now and he can smell Shawn’s cigarette. </p><p>Joey sits up, pulling his sneakers back on and gets out of the backseat. Shawn’s a little way off and shakes his head when Joey asks for his cigarette. Joey pouts at him but Shawn only snorts, shaking his head. </p><p>‘We need to get back to town,’ Shawn says, casually flicking his butt and he tracking around Joey back to the car like the last hour hadn't happen. </p><p>‘Let me guess,’ Joey says, dropping into the other side to ride shotgun. ‘—<i>things to do?'</i> Shawn snorts, putting a hand on his seat as he turns to look as he reverses out of the pull-in. </p><p>‘We've got practice at 11,’ he says, ‘—and I’m not listening to you bitch for half the session that you’re tired.’ </p><p>‘If it weren’t for you, dude, I’d be asleep right now,’ Joey tells him, snagging another of Shawn’s cigarettes from the packet on the dash. Shawn doesn’t say anything, thumb rolling over the radio dial. Joey smokes in silence, feeling the road surface smooth as they get closer to town and civilization materializes around them. </p><p>‘Didn’t hear you complaining,’ Shawn says, voice low, smoky, when they pause at a red light. Joey laughs, surprised, seeing Shawn’s mouth curving as well.</p><p>‘Fuck you, man,’ Joey says, still grinning as he goes back to looking out the window and smoking his cigarette in peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fourth person I've written Joey screwing.. I.. I just think he's neat 💖</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx">xyours-eternallyx</a> on tumblr 🙌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>